Ayah
by celeronM
Summary: Jangan menganggap ayahmu itu tidak peduli padamu..


Halo.. ini fic kedua aku, untuk fic salah sambung aku belom dapet ilham buat ngerjain lagi chara2 saint seiya.. untuk sementara waktu di pending dulu ya..maaf seribu maaf…

( di cerita ini anggap saja Hyoga berumur 6 tahun)

* * *

**Ayah..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Seluruh siswa di sekolah sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi tinggal Hyoga yang belum pulang. Ia sendirian menunggu jemputan dari ayahnya. Kalau hari ini hujan tidak lebat mungkin ia sudah pulang dari tadi.

Hujan makin lama makin deras serasa tidak pernah reda. Hyoga masih saja menunggu jemputan dari Camus. Rasa bosan menunggu masih melekat di benak Hyoga. Kapan Camus menjemputnya? Hyoga melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah 4. sudah 2 setengah jam ia menunggu Camus dari tadi.

Hyoga masih setia menunggu Camus. Duduk menatap kearah gerbang sambil sedikit melamun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Kemudian orang itu menepuk pundak Hyoga.

" kau belum pulang Hyoga? " Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah wali kelasnya Hyoga

" Ah, Bu Marry.. Iya aku menunggu jemputan "

" Dari tadi belum ada yang menjemputmu? "

" Belum.." jawab Hyoga dengan murung

" Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau ibu antar pulang kerumahmu? "

" Tidak usah, sebentar lagi ayah pasti menjemputku "

Marry menatap Hyoga dengan rasa kasihan. Rasanya tidak tega kalau ia tinggal pergi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu temani Hyoga sampai ayahmu menjemputmu.."

" Benar begitu? Terimakasih ibu Marry.."

" Ahahaha.. sudahlah..oh iya ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali yang menjemputmu ayahmu biasanya…"

" Crystal Saint ? "

" Hah? Oh iya, pria yang berambut putih itu"

" Hmm.. paling dia lagi yang menjemputku "

" Dia pamanmu kan?"

" Dia itu murid ayahku "

" Apa! Jadi dia itu bukan pamanmu!? Tapi kenapa dia terus ya.. yang selalu mengambil raportmu bukan ayahmu..?"

***flashback* (waktu pertama kali pengambilan raport Hyoga di sekolah )**

Camus mondar-mandir dengan bingungnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Crystal Saint.

" Crystal Saint!" Teriak Camus

" Ada apa sensei ? "

" Ah! Baguslah! Kau mau menolongku tidak? "

" Iya, menolong apa?"

" kau mau kan selama setahun ini, kau yang mengambil raport Hyoga "

" Hah? Tapi kan sensei ayahnya Hyoga kenapa harus aku?"

" Ah sudahlah! Karena jadwalku yang padat sudah gitu kalau ngambil raport kan musti nunggu dulu belom lagi kalau orang tua salah satu murid ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sama wali kelasnya terus ganti baju dulu.. Jadinya kan lama banget sementara waktuku cuman dikasih sekitar 10 menit nanti kalau aku kelamaan aku bakal dimarahin '

" Eh.. Benar juga sensei.. tapi, kenapa sensei nggak minta tolong aja sama Mu..kan dia juga punya anak asuh"

" Mu ? eh iya benar juga ya, Bego!! Tapi dia mana mau..dia kan sibuk juga kayak aku! "

" Aduh ampun.. sensei.."

" Tidak ada jalan lagi..kalau begitu kamu saja yang mengambil raportnya Hyoga! "

" eh tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an!!"

"Kalau aku ditanya, aku siapanya Hyoga harus jawab apa?"

" Bilang saja kamu pamannya"

" Kalau wali kelasnya curiga kalau aku sama Hyoga nggak mirip gimana?"

(banyak Tanya..)

"Ya ampun ! Mana mungkin di curiga! Kalau dia curiga sama kamu coba aja yakinkan dia kalau kamu itu pamannya Hyoga!!"

" Ba..Baik sensei.."

" Bagus! Maaf ya saya minta tolong banget sama kamu..okay.. Makasih ya Crystal Saint.."

" Iya sensei Camus.."

Dengan begini, setiap pengambilan raport Camus tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Selalu Crystal Saint yang mengambilnya, jadinya wali kelasnya Hyoga saja tidak pernah melihat ayahnya Hyoga bahkan sampai pertemuan orang tua murid di sekolah, Camus tidak pernah hadir selalu Crystal Saint yang menghadirinya.

( parah banget nih Camus)

***back to Hyoga and Marry san***

" hmmph..Entahlah ibu Marry mungkin ayahku sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya"

" Oh.. Ayahmu itu seorang Saint kan?"

" Iya lebih tepatnya Gold Saint Aquarius Camus.." Kata Hyoga sambil tersenyum

" Wah! Hebat sekali! Jarang-jarang lho, anak muridku yang mempunyai orang tua seorang Saint.."

" Tapi, aku lebih senang jika ayahku orang biasa bukan seorang Saint.."

" Lho, mengapa?"

" soalnya menjadi orang biasa kan tidak sesibuk kalau menjadi Saint"

"….." Marry hanya diam sambil menatap Hyoga.

" Kalau ayahku hanya orang biasa, dia pasti masih bisa bermain-main denganku..masih bisa menjemputku, masih mau mengambil raport anaknya di sekolah.. Aku mungkin masih bahagia jika ibuku masih hidup tapi, nyatanya.. Ibuku telah tiada..ayahku walaupun dia hanya ayah angkatku tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayah kandung..Kalau ia menjadi Saint pasti akan gugur di medan perang demi menyelamatkan Athena.."

" Sudahlah Hyoga.."

" Bu Marry…aku..aku pasti akan kesepian lagi.." Air mata Hyoga sudah jatuh membasahi pipnya.

" Hyoga, kau tidak boleh begitu.. Ayahmu itu pasti masih sayang sama kamu.."

" Tapi.. mana buktinya?"

" Ibu percaya kalau ayahmu itu sayang sama banget sama kamu..Ayahmu pasti mati-matian bekerja hanya untuk kamu..Hyoga, tidak ada orang tua manapun di dunia ini yang menyia-nyiakan anaknya apalagi anak pintar seperti kamu.."

" Apa.. Apa itu benar bu Marry..?"

" Benar sekali Hyoga, jadi jangan menjadi anak yang lemah ya.."

" Baik bu Marry..'

" Begitu donk! Anak bu Marry" sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah Hyoga.

Tak lama kemudian hujan yang deras telah reda. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit sudah kembali cerah. Pelangi melengkung dengan warnanya yang indah menghias suasana yang tadi kelabu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari arah gerbang sekolah.

" Hyogaa.." panggil pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan itu.

Pada saat itu juga Hyoga langsung melihat ke depan dan segera berlari kearah Camus.

" ayaaaahhh…" teriak Hyoga

Dipeluknya camus dengan erat.

" Hei..Hei.. kau ini sudah lama menunggu ayah ya?"

"uhmm.." Jawab Hyoga dengan wajah yang ingin menangis

" Maafkan ayah ya karena terlambat menjemputmu soalnya ayah.."

" Tidak apa-apa.."

" ……."

" aku pikir ayah akan lupa dengan janji ayah untuk menjemputku kalau hari ini hujan lebat tapi, walaupun ayah terlambat ayah tetap menjemputku.."

" hahahaha.. itu karena ayah sayang sama kamu.."

" Ayaaahhh…" *hiks..* *hiks..* Dipeluknya lagi Camus dengan erat.

" Aduh.. sudah..sudah anak laki-laki kan tidak boleh cengeng.."

" Maaf.. Tuan, anda tuan camus, ayahnya Hyoga ya?" Tanya ibu Marry

" iya.."

" Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda soalnya biasanya wakil orang tua muridnya…"

" Ahahahaha.. itu pamannya Hyoga.."

" iya, namanya Crystal.."

" iya.. Benar! " Camus agak gugup menjawabnya

" Tuan, Hyoga ingin sekali kalau anda yang mengambil raportnya.."

( kalo gue.. misalkan nilai raport gue lg jelek banget..malah seneng kalo di wakilin orang lain..kan bisa nutup sedikit aib lah..hehehehe..dasar!!)

"Iya..nanti saya usahakan, soalnya pekerjaan saya yang selalu menyita waktu jadinya.."

" Saya mengerti.."

" Baiklah kalau begitu.. terimakasih ya sudah menemani Hyoga..maaf kalau anak saya merepotkan ibu..sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih.."

" Ah sudahlah bapak ini terlalu berlebihan.."

" Maaf bu, saya dan Hyoga permisi pulang"

" Oh ya.. hati-hati di jalan ya.."

" Dadaaaaa… Ibu Marry" Teriak Hyoga sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

" hahaha.. Dadaaaaa juga Hyoga.." Balas Marry sambil melambaikan tangannya

***dari kejauhan***

" Ayah..aku lapar.."

" Nanti dirumah kita makan banyak makanan yang enak.."

" Asyiikk.."

**Sementara itu..**

Tiba-tiba saja..

" Kalau dilihat-lihat ayahnya Hyoga itu masih muda ya Marry.. Mungkin usianya masih sekitar 20-an ternyata sudah menggendong seorang anak.."

" Eh ibu kepala sekolah! Mengagetkanku saja…"

"Kau belum pulang..?"

" Belum.. aku menemani Hyoga dari tadi.."

" Hei..mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kau naksir dengan ayahnya Hyoga ya?"

" Apa! Tidak! Mana mungkin..aku naksir dia.."

" Jangan bohong..kalau aku lihat-lihat tampan juga mukanya dan lagi dia itu kan DuRen..Duda keRen…."

" Ibu kepala sekolah ini bicara apa sih.."

" Ah sudahlah.. ayo kita pulang sama-sama sudah sore.."

" Baik bu.."

_Hyoga..Bukan anak lemah..walapun ibumu sudah lama meninggal, tapi ada ayahmu yang selalu sayang terhadapmu.. Jadi, jangan menganggap kalau kamu akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini_…

**-End-**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf ya kalau fanfic aku yang ini terlalu simple ato gak biasa banget…

Ya.. Hope u like it..hehehehehe…buat cerita selingan doank..


End file.
